


Superboy And Robin

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Caring Damian Wayne, Caring Jonathan Kent, Gen, Hurt Jonathan Kent, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Ouch, Soft Damian Wayne, howd i forget?, i actually took my time writing this so of course i couldn't take time to edit it, my grammar will for ever be shit', unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: Jon gets hurt on a mission, they cope
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Superboy And Robin

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i only know oneshots and i can't commit to people or works in progress

The mission had been tiresome. A gun with kryptonite bullets had stumped Damian’s pulse, blinding him until the perpetrator was beaten to a pulp, and Spoiler had pulled him off the man. If he hadn’t been crying, and Jonathan not bleeding, Damian was sure his Father would have chastised him beyond a harsh command.

_ “Get Superboy out of here, Robin. Now.” _

However, no reparations were needed for the order. Father was simply diffusing the situation, and a mission was a mission. Jonathan’s injury was a liability, and Damian would be useless while distracted. His whole family had seen him so weak and he had not cared about the repercussions, only Jonathan. For him to aggrandize Jonathan's agony with his own anxieties would cause the other’s grief. He had promised himself that he could remain imperturbable in the field and, a piece of weaponry had proven him a fool.

Now he sat at Jonathan’s bedside in the Med Bay. Luis was on her way, but Superman and Batman had unfinished business. The paragons of their lives, their protectors, either busied or disappointed with expectancy. The never-ending rhythm of a heart monitor and the beams of yellow lights desensitized him. He didn’t see Jonathan waking up or moving toward him and to the edge of the hospital bed. It took the other reaching for his hand before he startled to consciousness.

He jerked to stare at Jon, green eyes blown up with a glassy shine. “Beloved?”

White teeth shining in a sincere but exhausted smile, Jonathan nodded. “Yeah, Dames.”

With no warning, Damian stood and tightly hugged him. Immediately Jonathan returned the affection, melting into the comfort while Damian brushed fingers through his curls. The smaller teen was close enough to feel what beeps spoke into existence. With each beat, he tightened his grip. Damian prayed to obviate the choked sob, but the noise still rattled his shoulders. 

Jonathan was never vacuous when it came to emotions and shifted Damian closer, ignoring his bandaged stomach. “I’ve got you.”

“No,” Damian sniffed, glancing up at his partner. “I have you. I  _ will _ protect  _ you _ , Kent.” 

Any other person would be taken aback by the sentiment, Jonathan knew better. “I know.” He pressed a kiss to Damian’s cheekbone, frowning at the damp skin. 

Several moments passed, and they were the definition of mendings incarnated. Soft touches, the way Damian’s tender hands messaged muscles around the wound, and Jonathan purred at the motions. They had and would forever be artless in their love.

“I’m sorry I made you cry.”

The apology caught Damian off guard, but he responded without delay. “You did nothing of the sort.”

“Well I guess,” Jonathan paused for a moment, trying to find the appropriate words. “I was trying to play hero and I got cocky.” He shook his head with a disheartened laugh until Damian’s hand cupped his chin, lifting his head slightly.

“You are a hero, Jonathan. Do not think anything could oppose your bravery.” He craned his neck, nose brushing against Jon’s. “You are mine and I am yours.”

Jon’s breath hitched, “I know.” 

“Crybaby.”

They both laughed at the ancient history and Jon fell asleep once more, this time in Damian’s arms, where Luis and Alfred would eventually find them.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is wonderful, im trying to actually finish works and write at 3 am and forget why  
> kudos and comment will always be welcome with open arms!


End file.
